Sugar Kiss with Mikan
by biancanica
Summary: Another day on the Academy, and Mikan got accidentally arrange marriage with Natsume! and it should be kept as a secret until they're 15 years old can be titled as : Complicated and Big Problems 2
1. Chapter 1 : The Gift

Summary: Another day on the Academy, and Mikan got accidentally arrange marriage with Natsume!(can be titled as : Complicated and Big Problems 2) Currently, their Grade 6 pupils now  
::**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Gakuen Alice! Sometimes when inspiration comes into your head, you should write it or tell it to somebody::

It was a sunny day in the Academy, a brown haired with pony tail girl walking on the corridor named Mikan Sakura while holding a gift.

"_sing doki doki no waku waku, kawaii -desu _"

Then suddenly Mikan saw a boy under the Sakura tree named Natsume Hyuuga reading a Manga.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan shouted

"_look on Mikan_ what?" Natsume said saying with an angry voice

"Don't be mad at me like that! I didn't even do something to you why should you be angry at me, stupid..." Mikan said with a _humph_

"What do you need polka dots? I'm not on the mood talking to somebody like you who is really useless!" Natsume said continuing to read his Manga

"If you're angry at me, then here! I'll give you this present! blush bye Natsume!" Mikan said waving goodbye to Natsume

"Polka dots... giving me a gift this kind of ti-" Natsume said while opening the gift, he saw a new chapter of his favorite manga that still isn't released and a picture of Mikan and Natsume together on their first date

"M-Mikan! _sigh_"

Natsume sighed deeply because he was so mean that time to Mikan but still, Mikan is still nice to Natsume. On Mikan's room...

"DARN! Why should I do this assignment because of what Narumi-sensei told me... it's really hard…" Mikan said while scratching her head with a pencil

" _knock on door_ Hey Mikan! Open the door!"

" _opens the door _R-Ruka? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind me, you got to hide! A group of men in black suits are looking for you!! I don't know why but they sure are pretty scary, even my Rabbit is scared!" Ruka said while panting

"Looking for me? But why?" Mikan said so confused

"I think it's about Natsume and you!" Ruka said so worried

"But why about me… _sigh_" Mikan said sighing

It was late and getting dark so Ruka say goodbye and goodnight to Mikan, while Mikan go to the C.R to brush her teeth and change her clothes then go to sleep.  
Just the sudden Mikan heard a creepy noise going near to her room, then it suddenly touched the door knobbed making Mikan more scared

"W-Who's there?!" Mikan said then gulped waiting for a reply on her question

Suddenly… the door opened and Mikan saw the scariest shadow she never seen

:(I don't own Gakuen Alice):

Whew… sorry if it's short, promise I'll make it long in the next chapter! Don't worry, I'm still thinking what will happen (joke) it's all in my head on how will it start and how will it end, thanks for reading this story and please give a nice review! If you don't like this story, try reading the Complicated and Big Problems (another Gakuen Alice fanfic and other more)


	2. Chapter 2 : The Engagement

**Summary (of last chapter)** :: Mikan saw the door slowly opening, then suddenly... It almost attacked her! but when she saw the scary shadow... what happened?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gakuen Alice!

------------------- 

"AAAAaaaaghhhh!!! _scream_"

"Shut Up! Idiot... it's just us!" Hotaru said getting ready for the Baka gun

" _phew_ I thought it was a burglar! But why are you here Hotaru?" Mikan questioned with a confused expression

"It's because someone's looking for you and I think it' about you and Natsume! We're investigating why it's about you..." Ruka and Hotaru said

"So w-where's Natsume?" 

"Don't know- but I saw him in the forest with somebody, but it's not Persona! it's somebody... I never saw before and Natsume didn't told me about that guy with him!" Ruka said so worried 

_Silence..._

"GUYS! GUYS! Here they come! They're here... hide Mikan! They're looking for you!" Yuu shouted pulling Mikan into a room

"It's so mysterious!" Hotaru said

"What's so mysterious, Imai?" Ruka asked

"Yuu can't pull somebody like that! neither he can't shout like that to somebody, he always whisper it like I can't hear it anymore. He's acting strangely or it's really not him at all!"

"That means... that's not Yuu!" 

_Silence_ Then Hotaru and Ruka sweat drop, because Mikan was already kidnapped.

"Mikan!!!"

At Mikan and the fake Yuu...

"Wh-where are we going?" Mikan asked

"Some place that you never know and that'll nobody will find you!" Yuu said it with a fake smile and it's so noticed but Mikan just sighed...

Yuu opened a door; Mikan said to her mind that door isn't familiar to her. So they go inside. Suddenly, the fake Yuu put his hand to Mikan's mouth. Then they teleport into a place that is outside of the school.

"Aagh... what did you do Yuu! I almost can't breathe because of that!" Mikan said then suddenly she became surprised that it's not Yuu anymore. It looks like Natsume but it's older and the color of it's hair is brown.

"You! You're Mikan Sakura right?" 

"Yy-Yes... I am... Wh-what d-do you n-need?" Mikan asked so nervously and so tense

"I'm Aozu Hyuuga, my Alice is Fire and Teleporting. And as I see your Alice is Nullifying Alice!" Aozu said with a beautiful voice making him sound nice 

"H-how do you know about me? Even my alice and name! Are you spying on me?" Mikan said so angrily but inside her, she's still tense

"Yes we are! Starting now you're Grade 6." Aozu said and turned back to Mikan

_Whoosh_

"_Pant pant pant..._ Ruka! Are you trying to-" Natsume shouted angrily and stopped because he saw Mikan and Aozu

"A-Aozu!" 

"Natsume! Welcome to the Main Hyuuga House. We're here to talk something... _evil voice_ IMPORTANT" Aozu said when it comes to the word IMPORTANT, his voice suddenly changed! It's like older but scarier "A-are you okay, Polka Dots?" Natsume said so worried but the tone of his voice, it's like not "I-I am fine! Never mind me..." "Natsume! Listen to us carefully..." Aozu said then suddenly all the lights turned on, showing all the people who live in the Main Hyuuga House "You are now engaged to Mikan Sakura! Her mother went here last night; we asked her something and chat. But the decision is final! You are now engaged at Mikan Sakura. At age of 15, you'll get married even if you want it or not! Good bye Natsume and Mikan Sakura for taking time." The old woman and man named Chihara and Yuuki said and when they hold their hands together, Natsume and Mikan was back to the Academy. 

"Wh-What happened...? Natsume dizzy" Mikan said so confused and became dizzy. Then suddenly, she fainted

"Mikan! WAKE UP!!" Yuu and Nonoko said with a worried tone.

"What happened to you?" Nonoko asked

"I.. went to the Main House of Hyuuga and I was a-" Mikan was going to said arrange marriage but suddenly, she felt a sudden pain inside her. Then somebody whispered to her ear...

"Mikan! Don't tell that you're arrange marriage to Natsume Hyuuga, tell the one who will keep it..." Aozu whispered it to Mikan but Aozu wasn't there... It's like he teleported the message to Mikan!

"Idiot! Hey Idiot! I'm calling you, what happened to you and Natsume? you just both disappeared, we even checked his room but he's not there... where did you two come from?" Hotaru asked

"It's a secret but... please don't tell it to anybody!" 

-------------------

_phew_ Glad this chapter is over! I'm making more stories, BTW! I got an Ouran Koukou Fanfic, but I think I can't continue that anymore. I might delete it or update it too soon. But hope you like this chapter kind reviews please so I can edit and make the story better...


End file.
